The Internet Protocol (IP) is a connectionless protocol. IP packets are routed from an originator through a network of routers to the destination. All physical adapter devices in such a network, including those for client and server hosts, are identified by an IP Address which is unique within the network. One valuable feature of IP is that a failure of an intermediate router node or adapter need not prevent a packet from moving from source to destination, as long as there is an alternate path through the network.
In Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), TCP sets up a connection between two endpoints, identified by the respective IP addresses and a port number on each. Unlike failures of an adapter in an intermediate node, if one of the endpoint adapters (or the link leading to it) fails, all connections through that adapter generally fail and must be reestablished. If the failure is on a client workstation host, only the relatively few client connections are typically disrupted and usually only one person is inconvenienced. However, an adapter failure on a server may mean that hundreds or thousands of connections may be disrupted. On a System/390 with large capacity, the number may run to tens of thousands.
To alleviate this situation, International Business Machines Corporation introduced the concept of a Virtual IP Address, or VIPA, on its TCP/IP for OS/390 V2R5 (and added to V2R4 as well). Examples of VIPAs and their use may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,917,997, 5,923,854, 5,935,215 and 5,951,650. A VIPA is typically configured the same as a normal IP address for a physical adapter, except that it is not associated with any particular device. To an attached router, the TCP/IP stack on System/390 simply looks like another router. When the TCP/IP stack receives a packet destined for one of its VIPAs, the inbound IP function of the TCP/IP stack notes that the IP address of the packet is in the TCP/IP stack's Home list of IP addresses and forwards the packet up the TCP/IP stack. The “home list” of a TCP/IP stack is the list of IP addresses which are “owned” by the TCP/IP stack. Assuming the TCP/IP stack has multiple adapters or paths to it (including a Cross Coupling Facility (XCF) path from other TCP/IP stacks in a Sysplex), if a particular physical adapter fails, the attached routing network will route VIPA-targeted packets to the TCP/IP stack via an alternate route. The VIPA may, thus, be thought of as an address to the stack, and not to any particular adapter.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/401,419 entitled “METHODS, SYSTEMS AND COMPUTER PROGRAM PRODUCTS FOR AUTOMATED MOVEMENT OF IP ADDRESSES WITHIN A CLUSTER” filed Sep. 22, 1999, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference as if set forth fully herein, describes dynamic virtual IP addresses (VIPA) and their use. As described in the '419 application, a dynamic VIPA may be automatically moved from protocol stack to protocol stack in a predefined manner to overcome failures of a particular protocol stack (i.e. VIPA takeover). Such a predefined movement may provide a predefined backup protocol stack for a particular VIPA. VIPA takeover was made available by International Business Machines Corporation (IBM), Armonk, N.Y., in System/390 V2R8 which had a general availability date of September, 1999.
As described above, the Virtual IP Address (VIPA) on TCP/IP for MVS and OS/390 allows clients to establish TCP connections and send UDP datagrams to a server using an IP address that is owned by a TCP/IP stack, and reachable via any interface, but not tied to any particular adapter. This allows such connections or UDP datagram transmissions to be unaffected by a failure of one adapter owned by the TCP/IP stack, as long as at least one other device for external connectivity to the same network remains operational.
A TCP program on OS/390 may also initiate an outbound connection, acting as a client rather than a server for the purposes of that particular connection. Such a TCP program will typically not bind the socket to any particular local address before initiating the connection and normal TCP rules will use the address of the adapter on which the connection request is transmitted. As a result, the connection may be lost if that same adapter or link should fail while the connection is still active.
To provide the benefits of VIPA to outbound connections, the SOURCEVIPA function was provided to allow the customer to configure a VIPA to be associated with a group of adapters/links, and to cause TCP/IP to use the VIPA instead of the adapter address when a hosted TCP program initiates a connection without binding the socket to a particular IP address.
The above approach works well for a TCP program that is hosted by only one TCP/IP stack for all time and/or when the program receiving the connection request does not care what IP address is used for the source address of the connection request. There are a number of cases, however, where the traditional SOURCEVIPA approach does not meet the needs of particular applications.
For example, some application pairs require both members to function as both client and server, in that one partner establishes a connection to the other, which in turn establishes a connection back to the first. Such applications will often use the source and destination IP addresses to correlate the paired connections. Dynamic VIPAs (DVIPAs) were invented by IBM to address the problem of outages suffered by a TCP/IP stack or an underlying OS/390 image or S/390 processing complex. A DVIPA is a VIPA which can move from one TCP/IP stack to another, under program control, managed either by collaborating stacks or which can be made active on a TCP/IP stack in response to programming actions by an application. Since DVIPAs by their very nature may move from stack to stack, they typically cannot be used for SOURCEVIPA, which must, in general, be predictable to be useful by the customer. When one of the application pair resides on OS/390 and uses a DVIPA for incoming connections, SOURCEVIPA will not result in using the same DVIPA for the return connection. The application can be programmed specifically to bind the socket for the outbound connection to the DVIPA, but this may make the resulting application less portable, and may require per-application reprogramming.
In a further example, some servers may need to establish connections to other servers in order to process a request from the original client. These secondary connections may cross enterprises, and may, thus, traverse multiple firewalls. When such servers are used in conjunction with Sysplex Distributor or other IP workload balancing solutions, a server instance on one TCP/IP stack could use a different SOURCEVIPA than a server instance on another stack. All intervening firewalls may, therefore, need to be configured to be aware of, and permit passage of, connection requests from any possible VIPA that might be used as a SOURCEVIPA. The benefit of Sysplex Distributor is that clients outside the Sysplex generally reach all such server instances using the same IP address. Thus, customers would, typically, prefer the server instances going to secondary servers to use the same Distributed DVIPA to reduce configuration of intervening firewalls to a single IP address, independent of where the server instances reside (or might be moved) within the Sysplex.
Furthermore, multiple server instances in a Sysplex Distributor environment may need to establish connections to exactly the same secondary server. A TCP connection is generally identified by source and destination IP address, and source and destination port numbers (the combination of which is known as the “connection 4-tuple”). In this case, the destination IP address and port are the same for all such connections. Programs initiating outbound connections seldom specify source IP address, and almost never specify the port. Instead, they rely on the TCP/IP stack to select a port which is at present not in use by another TCP application. Such a port assignment is known as an “ephemeral port.” When a source IP address could reside on only one TCP/IP stack, it did not matter that two different stacks might assign the same ephemeral port number, because the source IP addresses for connections to the same secondary server would be different. Now that Sysplex Distributor allows the same IP address to reside on multiple TCP/IP stacks, and for that same IP address to be used for connections to the rest of the network, it is possibile that two stacks could generate the same connection 4-tuple for connections from different Sysplex Distributor server instances to the same secondary server.
One advantage of OS/390 lies in serving multiple different workloads within the same operating system image and cluster (S/390 Parallel Sysplex). Sysplex Distributor allows a single IP address (the Distributed DVIPA) to be associated with all instances of a particular server application administratively with the Domain Name Server. However, the same TCP/IP stack may be a target stack for multiple Distributed DVIPAs, and many applications that use DVIPAs that are not distributed. In the absence of application programming, there is typically no way for the TCP/IP stack or the system administrator to designate which of many possible DVIPAs should be used for a particular application. Sysplex Distributor as well as dynamic VIPAs are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/640,412, entitled, “METHODS, SYSTEMS AND COMPUTER PROGRAM PRODUCTS FOR NON-DISRUPTIVELY TRANSFERRING A VIRTUAL INTERNET PROTOCOL ADDRESS BETWEEN COMMUNICATION PROTOCOL STACKS” , U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/640,409, entitled “METHODS, SYSTEMS AND COMPUTER PROGRAM PRODUCTS FOR CLUSTER WORKLOAD DISTRIBUTION” , U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/640,438, entitled “METHODS, SYSTEMS AND COMPUTER PROGRAM PRODUCTS FOR FAILURE RECOVERY FOR ROUTED VIRTUAL INTERNET PROTOCOL ADDRESSES” all filed Aug. 17, 2000, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/401,419 entitled “METHODS, SYSTEMS AND COMPUTER PROGRAM PRODUCTS FOR AUTOMATED MOVEMENT OF IP ADDRESSES WITHIN A CLUSTER” filed Sep. 22, 1999, the disclosures of which are each incorporated herein by reference as if set forth fully herein. VIPAs were provided in OS/390 V2R5 which had a general availability date of March, 1998, Sysplex Distributor was provided in OS/390 V2R10 which had a general availability date of September, 2000 and dynamic VIPAs were provided in OS/390 V2R8 which had a general availability date of September, 1999, both from International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y.